


Of Faniel

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Physical Disability, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Ælfwine hears the tale of Faniel, princess of the Noldor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/gifts).



Attend now and listen to the tale of Faniel, Ælfwine! 

Among the mighty children of Finwë, there was Fëanáro - whose deeds I need not remind you of, for they shaped and changed all of Arda - there was Findis, Noldo-Vanya philosopher-poet, there was Nolofinwë, bravest and most valiant of all Kings in Middle-earth, who himself challenged Morgoth in bright rage, there was Írimë, who faced the horrors of the Ice unflinching, who even when she returned at last from the broken lands, spoke with pride and joy unyielding, there was Arafinwë, King of the Noldor in Valinor, fair and wise beyond measure. And at last there was Faniel, forgotten by her people, who barely appears in any of the records of the Noldor. 

Faniel, always delicate and frail, who stayed in the palace for most of her youth, and was little seen beyond the doors of her own rooms. It was said that she had been given a body - a _hröa_ as we Elves name it - full of pain, that pins and needles ran up and down her spine whenever she moved, that her legs were too weak to bear her and she had to go about in a wheeled chair. Fëanáro, who mainly scorned the company of his half-siblings, enjoyed making contrivances for her use, and found great delight in speaking with her. 

For though she stayed quietly out of sight for the most part, it did not mean that she did nothing. She was an accomplished poet and lyricist - some say that she taught Elemmirë herself - she has read every work of Elven literature ever written, she was Arafinwë's finest advisor, she provided much aid to those in need among the Noldor under various assumed names, and now she has ascended even into the heavens themselves. 

Do you see that star, Ælfwine? The one that shines so bright? We have told you of the Silmaril, and all its long story of blood and tears. And you have been told that Eärendil sails the ship with the star upon his brow. But that is a lonely business, and dedicated mariner though he is, he must make landfall from time to time. 

In his place even now, Faniel sits with the Silmaril bound to her brow. Within her wheeled chair she can now behold all of Valinor and Middle-earth. And Ælfwine, they say she does something aboard that ship which no one has ever seen Eärendil do in all his long years of flight. 

She _smiles_.


End file.
